No Place Like Home
by granger2malfoy
Summary: Hermione thinks a Time-Turner will make her life after the war easier. Little did she know that her life was easier and she learns the hard way. (BZHG, SBHG)


**Title: No Place Like Home (1/?)**

**Author:** granger2malfoy

**Pairings:** BZ/HG , SB/HG (yes, folks stuff gets Very different)

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** lol… No, I'm not JK. But thanks for asking.

**Warnings:** Never go to bed wanting a Plot Bunny, this is the result.

**A/N:** Okay this bunny woke me in the middle of the night to write. No, I am serious I started writing these after three hours sleep at 4:45am. Bastard Bunny! Yes, by the little initials SB that it does mean Time-Turner fic, but like nothing I've read and note: doesn't **NOT go back to Marauders time era.** Nope, no James Potter to be found here. Sad, I know. This is kind of a Hermione Granger with hints of Back to the Future II and a title like Wizard of OZ… Remember, 4:45a.m. Plot bunny, but I have faith its good.

**Summary:** Hermione thinks a Time-Turner will make her life after the war easier. Little did she know that her life was easier and she learns the hard way.

Chapter One

"Hun, come on let's go. We're going to miss the first act of the opera and I will not be a happy wizard, if that happens," her husband bellowed from the bottom of the steps. Hermione placed her last diamond earring into her ear and was ready to go. It was her first night her and her husband had (together) since the birth of the twins about ten months ago. Harry and Ginny had offered to baby-sit the boys while they went to the opera and dinner afterwards.

Hermione adjusted the straps to the silk scarves that were the straps of her black gown. The very low back was accented with a silk bow with a ring of diamonds at the knot. With her purse in hand, she made her way out of their bedroom and down the steps of their home.

At the bottom of the stairs, there stood the man she had been in love with for many years. He had on his newly bought black tuxedo and flashed his very sexy smile at her as she carried (how about instead of carried, use gracefully walked down the stairs.) herself down. His thick raven curls looked even softer than usual. The heat seemed to radiate off him and she pulled him into a passionate kiss as soon as she was close enough.

_My husband is So sexy. Or it could still be the hormones. Nope, it's definitely the man._ Hermione thought to herself as he began to explore her mouth. Slowly she pulled back because she had been waiting to see Phantom of the Opera for years. With a little pout, her husband pulled her hand to his mouth and placed a soft kiss on it. The flame of desire burned in his eyes as he silky asked, "Are sure, I can't talk you into more physical activities and buy you Phantom of the Opera on DVD?"

"Blaise Zabini! I have waited too long to see this. Even though, I'd love to be naked in your arms the rest of the evening. I want this night out away from the twins. We can still fool around while Draco and Sirius are asleep later after their one a.m. feeding," Hermione stated as she pulled her attractive husband out the door.

Blaise laughed as he helped her own with her jacket since it was starting to get a little cold. She dug into her purse to make sure she had the tickets as she remembered that he had offered to keep a hold on them. But Hermione found the schedule she had written for Ginny was still in her purse. "Blaise, you have the tickets right?"

As he pulled on his coat, a weird look appeared on his face and he began to check his pockets for their tickets. With a heavy sigh, he ran his hand through his black hair and replied, "Nope, I think I left them on the dinning room table."

"Go ahead and get them. I forgot to give Ginny the twin's schedule for their eating and napping. I won't be but a second I promise," she claimed as watched the playful-distrusting look as he went back into the house. This would make the fourth time she went back to her best friends' flat since she dropped off the Draco and Sirius one hour ago.

Hermione went down a couple steps down the stairs and suddenly lost balance. She tripped grabbed to hand railing to not fall down the remained three steps and hit the railing to hard as she heard glass crack. The lightness in her head caused her to fall down the steps anyways.

Slowly she opened her eyes and pulled herself off the ground. Hermione noticed her dress was torn but with a flick of her wand, it was mended as good as new. Slightly she cursed as she remembered what the glass that broke was. The silver chain around her neck that went into her cleavage was the new Time Turner that she had asked Dumbledore for. Just for the first year of the twins life and then she was to return it. But the fact she still had her job in the department of mysteries and as well the mother of two very high-spirited babies overwhelmed her at times.

"Shite," she said to herself as she saw it had broken. Hermione looked back at the door and noticed Blaise hadn't come out yet to make a fuss over her falling down. After she quickly pulled the broken hourglass off her neck, Hermione tucked it safely into her purse and Apparated to Ginny's flat with the list in hand. Her body landed on the doorstep, instead of in their living room like usually. _Very funny guys! Don't want me checking up any more so you change the wards. Ha, Ha. _

Knock. Knock.

Ginny opened doors with new outfit on and not happy look on her face. Her best friend grumpily asked, "What do you want?"

"I just forgot to give you the twins feeding schedule. What's with the attitude? I know I should be already at the play but I didn't want to forget this. It will make your and Harry's job a lot easier," Hermione stated matter a factually as she handed small piece of parchment to her best friend.

Ginny took piece of paper, looked at with totally confused look on face, and handed back. Just as she was about to speak a voice came from behind her. "What in Merlin's name are you going on about? Haven't you and your friends caused her enough hurt for one lifetime?"

Draco Malfoy stepped into the light and placed a protective arm around Ginny's waist and the glint of their wedding rings got her attention. _Bloody hell. That's impossible Draco's dead …because of me…years ago…_

Hermione fainted on the doorstep even though as the surprised couple tried to catch her.


End file.
